Speech
by Aster1.5
Summary: A speech about girls makes Ichigo decide. Ichiruki.


**Speech.**

"For a man who's always wearing a grumpy, contorted face, Ichigo is really lucky." started Keigo.

--

As Keigo said, Ichigo is really lucky. One reason is that Inoue Orihime was in love with him.

And to tell, Inoue was one of your ever sweet and charming girl in the block.

First, she has a sweet voice and a saccharine smile.

Inoue waives her hands about and beams, "Ohayou, Kurosaki-kun!". And Ichigo, despite his normal nature of speaking harshly, replies, "Ohayou, Inoue-san." Then there comes his faint smile.

In smiling, Ichigo wasn't an exception.

-

Her childish nature will just make you laugh at her. For example, she dreams to become a robot someday.

She showed Tatsuki and Chiharu her depiction of herself ten years from now.

"I would like my eyes to be laser beams!" she proudly cheered.

Sweatdropping, Tatsuki explained to her friend, "But Orihime-".

You can tell all of them find Orihime's dream pretty amusing.

Ichigo wasn't an exception.

-

Albeit her innocence, she possesses this kind of physique that men wanted and women dreamed of having: a really sexy body. Any man would not refrain their eyes from looking at her. She's beautiful, and with her long, sun-kissed hair and almond eyes, you would think she's a foreigner.

A typical high school boy like Keigo admired Inoue's features. He compliments her beauty every time he sees her. Same with Kon, who dubbed it as "Oh, beautiful gardens", followed by a squeal. As for Chizuru, a feel for Inoue's "D-cup" would be heaven. Even Ishida, despite his aloofness, had blushed because of the girl. And if Inoue's skirt would ride up...

In blushing, Ichigo wasn't an exception.

-

Despite her alluring appearance, she never used it to flirt with Ichigo. In fact, she was shy around the boy.

After realizing Orihime's injury, Ichigo offered help. "Would you like me to escort you home, Inoue-san?" he asked.

A blushing Inoue replied, "I...I-iie, Kurosaki-kun...I can take care of myself." She flashed an assuring smile.

"Ah, ok."

Ichigo was relieved.

Later, it was found that Orihime was scolding herself for wasting a chance to be with him. I can't help to say that she really looked cute at that time.

-

Lastly, she cared for Ichigo more than anyone else. When he was down, she would always be there to cheer him up.

When Rukia was captured by the shinigamis from the Soul Society, Orihime persuaded Ichigo to rescue her, despite the fact that she's envious of their close relationship.

"That's the Ichigo that I knew...", she trailed off, while looking solemnly at Ichigo.

Ichigo, his heart full of determination, replied, "Thank you, Inoue." He bowed for his gratefulness.

-

Any ordinary high school boy would want a great high school life; fair grades in the academy, nice friends, and most of all, a sweet, caring and beautiful girlfriend.

Who _wouldn't_ want Orihime?

--

But then, another girl arrived in Ichigo's life. She was Kuchiki Rukia.

On the outer appearance, Rukia looked plain and ordinary. Raven hair, black eyes, short and flat-chested. Nothing more.

Although Keigo said "Rukia-chan, you're so beautiful today!", Orihime would always become more beautiful to him. It was the same with other high school boys in the campus.

-

Everyone in the class hears Rukia imitate the usual, sweet voice of a 16 year-old girl. She sounds okay, but not as sweet as Orihime's.

Only a few acquaintances have heard her normal voice. One of them was Ichigo. He knew that her voice wasn't high and sweet like Orihime, but rather it was quite deep, more of like a woman's.

-

Ichigo knows another fact that Rukia is violent to him. Only to him.

"Take this, idiot!" Rukia lands her feet to his face.

Poor Ichigo. So much for having a violent father. Now, he has a violent roommate.

-

Their topic for discussion can be about shinigamis. Or, since they're in the human world, they would discuss what should humans discuss about; mainly, "earthly subject". Duh.

However, any "earthly subject" would be drastic to her; she would end up thinking deep or asking you weird questions most of the time. And as for her questions, Ichigo would laugh about that; he finds it funny.

"So, Ichigo, how do you drink this one?" asked Rukia, while biting the tetrapak.

Ichigo raised his eyebrows, "You use the straw, idiot."

Rukia grabs the straw and punches it on the tetrapak. Still, she hadn't realized where it should be punched.

Ichigo contorted his face, he wasn't smiling. Yet he wasn't annoyed. Rather, he sees the scene very amusing.

-

Another thing about Rukia is that she liked rabbits, and Chappy. And rabbits.

Yeah. Any rabbit-themed thing would make her squeal. So much for the usual serious Rukia.

"Ah, Chappy!", she thought. Rukia was all smiles as she popped the Chappy soul pill into her mouth. After a while, Rukia's in shinigami form and her gigai is...

"PYON!"

Ichigo stared. Then he screamed at Rukia.

"What the hell! So this is the mod-soul that you should have put in me in the first place?! She's hm-"

There Rukia's gigai go, glomping Ichigo.

She's quite girly in liking rabbits.

-

But still, she was plain, short, violent, and flat-chested. In short, she wasn't your classic girlfriend material.

Who_ would_ want Rukia?

--

"So Ichigo, have you made your decision?" Keigo asked.

"Huh- what?" A dazzled Ichigo replied. Apparently, he wasn't listening to Keigo's speeches.

"What?! So you aren't listening to me the whole time?!" Keigo cringed.

_Sigh._ Keigo inhaled to calm himself. He approached Ichigo and looked at him seriously.

"Girlfriend, Ichigo. Would you like Inoue-san or Kuchiki-san?" he whispered to Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened, his face all red.

"Why the hell do you care?!" yelled Ichigo.

-

Fine Ichigo, the choice is yours. You're not an ordinary high school boy anyway.

_The End._


End file.
